family secret
by vicky.keyworth
Summary: Haruhi has a secret that none of the hosts, know about, will the secret be reveal find out


**Disclaimer: i don't own ouran or fruits basket I borrowed the idea from zeze san I hope you enjoy it **

"normal talking"

"_thinking" _

Everyone thought that haruhi fujioka was a simple commoner in ouran academy and sure she is really good friends with the heirs to some of the top families in japan

But haruhi had a secret, she is not just any ordinary commoner, haruhi's last name is really her real last name in fact her real last name is Sohma, and much like the others in her family, she is cursed by an animal spirit and that animal is the wolf, Ranka Fujioka was originally a Sohma, but when he married his wife kotoko , he took her surname he hated the way the Sohmas were run and he didn't want to be a part of that, when he left the Sohma house he took Haruhi with him due to her treatment and status as an "outcast" animal with in the family. She would have gone with her older brother Shigure but he had already taken Yuki, the rat of the zodiac, and Kyo, her best friend and cat of the zodiac, in and she didn't want to impose on him, so she went with Ranka instead

Haruhi loved Ranka like a father despite the fact he had no biological claim to her, and told anyone who asked that he was her father, because her biological parents had rejected her due to her curse when she was born because you see when a mother gives birth to a member of the zodiac the child is born 2 months early and that the mother is either very protective of the child or will reject them completely . Hatori, the dragon of the zodiac or in this case Seahorse, erased her parents memories of them ever having Haruhi which she was grateful for.

She was great friends with six attractive, rich males who she must avoid full body contact with or risk turning into a wolf because of the curse that she has when she or her family members who are part of the zodiac are stressed or hug a member of the opposite sex they transform in to their animal form So despite her longing and love for all things to be ordinary , her life was full of everything but simplicity. haruhi had just gotten to the 3rd music room to do her homework before everyone else go there when she got a call to go to the main office

"I wonder who it could be? Who would call me up to the office during hosting hours and for what? Oh, I hope it's not Dad."

when she got to the front office, when she saw who had called her up. She knew her eyes were wide with shock and fear- fear, how she hated that she scared her so- as the deceptively polite voice greeted her "Hello Haruhi. Would you mind stepping outside with me for a short time? I'd like to have a...talk...with you."

She was shaking as she gave an overly polite bow to the visitor and answered "Of course Akito-sama" Even as she answered an affirmative and struggled to walk out with Akito instead of running, her thoughts screamed differently "_No! No, not this. Not her! Why? Why would she come here after so long? I was starting to really like it here! I had friends who love me and I had finally managed to balance the hosts and school work! I haven't revealed the family secret to anyone either! she's left me alone for so long, I was beginning to hope that maybe she'd leave me alone forever!" as h_er shaking became more pronounced and obvious as the moved around the school building and out of sight

Akito turned to her and smiled, her eyes lighting up at her fear, before she spoke "Haruhi. dear. Were you comfortable here? I've left you alone since you were four, when Ranka took you with him, How old are you now?" she snarled Ranka's name as if it were poison and trailed off after the question.

Haruhi didn't answer. She knew she was screwed either way: either she answers and gets in trouble for speaking out of turn or she doesn't and she gets in trouble for not answering her "God" so she chose to stay quiet. Akito's face twisted with rage at her silence and she tensed in preparation for what she knew was coming. Her hand whipped out like a snake, tangling in her hair, and she pulled her face inches away from hers. Even tensed for it, Haruhi still cried out when she pulled, clenching her eyes shut against the pain. "I asked you a question dear and I expect an answer. How. Old. Are. You. Now?"

Haruhi almost yelled her answer as with each word Akito tightened her grip on her hair and yanked violently. "Sixteen Akito-samma! Sixteen!" she had fallen to her knees as she pulled and remained there as she loosened her grip, but did not let go.

"That's a good dear. Sixteen? twevle years since I've left you alone. I think its time I started reminding you where you belong don't you?" Haruhi's eyes were watering and she yanked her head up by the hair to look at her. She answered softly "Yes Akito-samma." _"No, NoNONO! I want you to go away forever. I want you to leave me alone."_

Her eyes were glowing with cruelty as she echoed her answer softly and caressed her face "Yes it is. That's a good dear. I think it's time you come home. I will allow you to live with Shigure since he is your only family, and I will allow you to continue coming here since you have gotten a free ride in, but you are to come home to Shigure." here she yanked Haruhi up to her feet and dragged her face inches away from her own using her hair "Do you understand?"

"Yes Akito-samma." Haruhi whispered softly.

she gave a solid yank on her hair before releasing her, walking away towards the sleek car waiting for her and calling over her shoulder "I expect you to go home and pack everything you need away. I'll send Hatori for you later tonight."

Once she pulled away, Haruhi let the tears that had built up fall down her face, and bit her own hand so she made no noise other then gasping for air between sobs. Once she was sure she could control her voice and urge to cry she stood and wiped her eyes. She never noticed the shadow by a window overlooking her position move quickly to beat her back to the music room.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to look on the bright side "At least she let me stay at Ouran. she also never said I couldn't visit dad or that he couldn't visit me. That's good. I hope Shigure got a warning that I was coming. I really don't want to show up unannounced on Big Brother's doorstep." She walked quickly to the music room, bracing herself for some explaining. "I suppose it's time they found out I'm a Sohma anyway. Kyoya will probably find out as soon as I move in, so it's best I tell them now. God, this is so messed up. I miss the simple things."

Haruhi took a deep breath five minutes later when she finally made it back to the club room and pushed the double doors open. She stepped to the left to dodge first Tamaki's lunge and then Honey's follow-up dive. "Guys. I have something I need to tell you and it's important." Once the girls were out of the room and she was sure no one else was around to hear what she was going to say Haruhi took a deep breath. "I need you to promise not to interrupt and to just listen to what I'm saying. I had my reasons for not saying anything, but I'm telling you now. Alright?" She met each of their eyes and waited for them to nod.

Everyone was taking her seriously and waiting to hear what she had to say. Haruhi smiled despite her situation, but it quickly disappeared as she took a deep breath to begin. "Alright. First of all, Ranka is not my biological father. He's known me since I was a few months and raised me since I was four, but he's not my birth father. My birth parents didn't want me, so Ranka took me in."

She waited for their shocked faces to fade before she dropped this next bomb on them. "Ranka is related to me by blood though. He is my cousin. Though Fujioka is Ranka's last name now it was not always that way, and it is not my last name. It is simply what I registered as here in Ouran. My real last name, and Ranka's last name before he took his wife's, is Sohma. My name is Haruhi Sohma."

Haruhi watched as they struggled to accept what she was telling them. She knew Kyoya recognized the name she had given when his eyes went impossibly wide behind his glasses and he drew in a shocked breath. "Sohma?" he asked "As in the family that is obsessed with the Zodiac and throws the huge banquets every New Year? That family?"

Haruhi flinched at the mention of the Zodiac but nodded "Yeah. That family."

Kyoya's mouth was hanging open the slightest bit but he couldn't bring himself to close it. "Haruhi. The Sohma family...they are very rich. Why would you pretend to be a commoner when you're from such a well off family?"

She answered slowly "I don't really get along with the head of the family and it's a very well know fact among the family. I am then not exactly...welcome there. My older brother and a select few others are the only exceptions."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he thought "When she says 'not welcome' does she mean abused?" he had seen her interaction with the black haired female earlier. He had been on his way back to the club from an errand and spotted Haruhi walking down the halls. He had followed her out of curiosity and had seen her treatment. It had taken a lot of control not to rush outside to help her and he wasn't bringing it up now because he didn't want her to run or know he knew. He had a police force at his disposal... he was sure he could figure this out by himself. "Why are you telling us now?" he asked instead.

Haruhi flinched the slightest bit at the anger in his voice, not knowing it wasn't directed at her, and answered "I'm telling you now because I'm moving. I wanted you to find out from me. I knew you'd recognize my brother on sight and figured I better tell you now rather then wait and have you barge in unannounced. I need to go home now anyway so I can pack."

The hosts all stared at her in varying levels of shock when Tamaki spoke up "Haruhi? Would you like a ride home?"

Haruhi nodded, grateful because she knew she still had to pack and talk to Ranka all before Hatori showed up to drive her to Shigure's. If he was surprised, for once Tamaki didn't show it, and just climbed into his limo. Haruhi grabbed her bag and everything before she rushed after him. She climbed inside and had to quickly move over as the rest of the hosts piled inside. There was an awkward silence the entire ride over to Haruhi's home, and when they arrived she asked them quietly if they would wait in the car for a few minutes while she broke the news to Ranka. They all gave her understanding looks and waited while she walked inside her home.

Ranka knew instantly something had gone wrong. He looked at Haruhi and he knew. Something had gone horribly wrong. He moved forward and pulled her as close as he could without causing her to transform. In response she let her head drop to his shoulder- the closest she could get to a hug from him. "What happened?" he asked softly. He was prepared for anything. Anything other then what she said.

"Akito came to school today..." he tensed of instantly, his jaw locking as he waited for the rest. "she said..." here Haruhi struggled to continue and Ranka tensed up even more. "she said I had to leave. she said she left me alone for twelve years and it was time to remember where I belong. I have to move out and go to Big Brother's house."

Ranka roared "What? she said what?"

Haruhi took a shaky breath and repeated what she said "But...on the bright side she didn't forbid visiting rights. she also said I could continue going to Ouran." she knew it didn't make it better but it was something. They stood there together in as close as an embrace as they could for a few minutes before Haruhi spoke up again "Dad? I have to pack before Hatori gets here...and the hosts are here. They know I'm a Sohma, but not that I turn into a wolf." Ranka nodded slowly, his gaze lost as he fought to accept his baby girl-because she was his damn it- was moving out to live with her older brother.

He nodded to her room saying "You go start packing. I'll get your boys." Ranka would have put up more of a fight, but he remembered what Akito had said the day he took her with him "One day I will come back for her and when I do you will not try to stop me. If you do, I will have Hatori erase your memory of ever knowing her and your wife. Do you understand? If you fight me I will leave you with nothing." He stumbled for the door and opened it, moving for the limo he could see parked and waiting. He moved straight for the window and knocked on it. It lowed to reveal Kyoya. "You can come in now." He knew his voice was shaking, but right now he was trying not to cry. Kyoya nodded once, rolling his window up before all six men inside slid out. They all went inside and he waved towards her room whispering "She's in her room packing. Her door is open."

The six men didn't say a word when he stuttered on the word 'packing' and instead moved as a unit to his daughter's room. He followed behind them slowly.

Haruhi was working on autopilot as she packed clothes away. She was really looking around at her room, remembering her time with Ranka- her father. She smiled a little when she spotted the scratches on the wall. She had put those there in her wolf form at the age of eight. She was playing tag with Ranka and had clawed the wall in her attempts to escape Ranka's clutches. Her vision blurred for a minute but she fought not to cry here. She knew if she cried Ranka would, and god knows what would happen with the hosts- so she fought the tears violently. She would cry when she was with Shigure. He would make it better. He always did. She heard footsteps outside her door and turned as the hosts walked in.

She smiled and offered a watery "Hey."

Their faces softened and the twins came up to her, tugging the clothes out of her hands they chorused "We'll pack your clothes Haruhi. Why don't you pack up anything breakable you want to keep?"

She wanted so badly to hug them in that instant, but she couldn't so she offered a smile and a heartfelt "Thank you."

She grabbed the huge roll of bubble wrap she had and her duffel bag. She systematically began to pull pictures down and anything else breakable. She grabbed the scissors and started to cut enough bubble wrap off for the first picture when Kyoya tugged the bubble wrap and scissors out of her hands "Let me. Show me what you want wrapped and I'll cut the bubble wrap so it will fit.

She wanted to hug him too, but could only offer another "Thank you."

They were moving through the pictures quickly when Kyoya stopped her and asked "That picture. It was a wolf, why do you have a picture of a wolf in your bed?"

Haruhi panicked for a second before she lied. The picture was one of Ranka's favourites. She had been sick so she was in her red-brown wolf form, laying on the covers in the centre of her bed. She was curled around a little wolf plush toy Ranka had gotten her, her tail was laying over her nose and one eye was open to look at the camera. "That's my wolf Haru. I found her when I was really little and her brown eyes reminded me of myself so I named her Haru. I had to give her to my brother to look after though because we couldn't keep her here. The landlady was very firm about it." Kyoya looked at her a minute before he nodded and handed her a sheet of bubble wrap perfectly sized for the picture.

When she was finished with her nicknacks and pictures she turned around. Her eyes widened a little. The hosts had worked together to get everything in the suitcases sitting in the centre of the room, and she was surprised that her room was clean. Everything was carefully packed away and the five men that had done it while Kyoya helped her with her pictures were sitting on the floor watching her. Ranka was leaning on the door frame looking very dazed and lost as he scanned the empty room. Her eyes welled up again, but she bit back the tears.

She knew Ranka would be able to visit and she could visit him, but even knowing that she felt like this was a permanent goodbye and it made her miserable. She heard Kyoya zip up her duffel bag and it seemed to echo around her. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a horn outside. "Hatori's here."

Ranka jumped and asked "Is it time?"

Haruhi nodded and was silently thankful when the hosts all stood up and walked out. Kyoya took the duffel bag with him while Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru all grabbed a suitcase, leaving Ranka and Haruhi standing in her room alone. She leaned forward and buried her head into Ranka's shoulder. She sat there a minute before she pulled away. "I love you Dad. See you later. There's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up OK?" He nodded and Haruhi leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Then she turned and rushed out the door to Hatori's car. Ranka was glad she rushed away when she had, because the moment she kissed his cheek he started crying and he didn't want Haruhi to see that.

The hosts all said their goodbyes and Haruhi climbed into Hatori's car. She was thankful for the silence Hatori seemed to sense she needed. He said nothing the entire ride over, and Haruhi was sure it was the silence that saved from bursting into tears._ "Just wait, don't cry yet. You can cry when your with Shigure. Not until then, so just wait." _she chanted to herself. When they pulled up to her brother's home, Haruhi braced for anything, and walked up to the front door. Hatori had motioned for her to go on up so Haruhi did not have any bags when she knocked.

She heard someone scrambling around behind the door before it opened to reveal Yuki and Kyo standing in the doorway. "Kyo. Yuki. Help me with Haruhi's bags please?" Hatori spoke up before any questions could be asked, and Haruhi was silently grateful. She knew if she unlocked her jaw the sobs she had pushed away would start up. She wasn't one for crying really, but meeting Akito, and being forced to move away from the place and person she loved most, the place she felt completely accepted, had really just pushed Haruhi over the edge, and what she wanted most at that moment was her big brother and a really good cry. Kyo and Yuki both moved to obey Hatori and Haruhi rushed inside.

She heard footsteps she recognized before she heard the voice "Where's my lun-chan? Shigure-nii heard you were coming!" He rounded the corner and spotted Haruhi standing there. The minute he saw her his big brother instincts flared up violently and he knew she needed him right then, so instead of the overly dramatic and playful greeting he had planned to give her, Shigure took two long strides forward and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She melted into him and he guided her into his study since it was closest. Kyo and Yuki would know where to put Haruhi's belongings and could manage without him for a while.

Or at the very least they had better be able to manage without him, because if he had to leave Haruhi now when she looked like she was about to break because Yuki and Kyo decided to fight he would murder them. Violently.

He locked his study door and turned back to his little sister. "Whats the matter Lun?" Haruhi shook with a suppressed sob when he used his childhood nickname for her- a reference to her animal the wolf- and he asked tentatively "Lun-chan? Come on love talk to me." Haruhi couldn't stop the sob this time and the damn broke. In-between her sobs she told him of Akito's visit and orders. She made sure to say she was upset because Ranka was her father in every way that mattered, and she was forced to leave him and her home, not because she was moving in with him. As a matter of fact she was relieved that she was moving in with him and not being forced to the main house where Akito could get to her easier, but she wished she had left on different terms. Throughout her cries Shigure just held her close and rocked her back and forth in his lap like he had done when Akito had tormented her in her younger years. Haruhi ended up falling asleep in her older brother's embrace, her hands clenched around his clothes, and Shigure had to put her to bed, his eyes sad.

**Please review **


End file.
